


Both or Nothing

by elenorasweet



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, M/M/M, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-13
Updated: 2013-04-13
Packaged: 2017-12-08 09:13:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/759661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenorasweet/pseuds/elenorasweet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wanted to thank Tagath for filling a prompt I left them on tumblr with babydwarf kisses. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Both or Nothing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ibijau](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ibijau/gifts).
  * Inspired by [prompts and ficlets](https://archiveofourown.org/works/678492) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 




End file.
